


Against

by starlitsonder



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitsonder/pseuds/starlitsonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet stream of consciousness smut with Akihito told in the second person perspective. Companion piece is Asami's second person point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against

He moves like a jungle cat and that always gets you. You imagine those muscles shifting under those perfectly tailored custom-made suits and it turns you on whether you want it to or not.

And when he moves toward you, you can't help but shudder with heat that you can't explain, or would just rather not explain. He leans over you and looks at you with molten eyes and you feel the blood rush downward and your hand sometimes slips between your legs even if you didn't intend it to.

He notices and wrenches it away and dear God, can't he do anything gently?

"Eager, aren't we, my sweet little Akihito?"

And you hate the way he smirks at you, it's so condescending and you growl a little. "Sh-shut up."

So he does, but he does so by kissing you, his tongue in your mouth, never the reverse and it's always too much, but it's not like you can ever complain and maybe you like it anyway.

His hand is in the small of your back, pulling you tight to him and now it's obvious you're not the only one aroused, but he's not ashamed; he's never ashamed. Not like you because some part of your mind won't let go of the fact that he's a man, but when was the last time you liked a girl anyway and who cares because he's grinding his hips against yours and oh.

His fingers are teasing your nipples and oh, oh... stop that.

You said it out loud so he says, "No."

"Don't you ever get tired?" you ask, knowing the answer but you have to put up the fight.

"Don't you?" his expression asks but he laughs instead and pinches one of your hardened nipples, tugs on it a little and nearly makes you lose your mind. "Of you? No."

It surprises you every time he says something like that, lets it slip that you are in some way important to him. It's like it is too difficult to comprehend. Your lips part without your knowing, waiting for another kiss.

He laughs and he has the best laugh, deep and warm like being wrapped in a blanket until you remember he's the cold, possessive bastard who raped you and consistently tries to rob you of your freedom.

It doesn't matter though as his fingers tilt you chin up and all of this is so familiar and yet not boring. He never fails to make your heart race and your face flush and your... well.

Thoughts race across your mind like how did he get so good at this and why do you keep coming back and letting him do it to you over and over again, but so little of that seems to matter when you're in his arms and it all fades away.

He lifts you onto his desk as if you weigh nothing and you idly wonder how much he works out because he has to work out, but your wonderings are silenced by a bruising kiss.

The way his tongue caresses the top of your mouth makes you moan and you feel him smirk against your lips as his hand finds its way between your legs, squeezing and you arch into the touch. Yes, yes more and you hope you didn't say that out loud.

"You really are hopeless," he grins, thrusting his hips against you. "How badly do you want me, Akihito?"

You look away from him, your face turning a deeper shade of red. "Isn't it obvious enough?" you mumble.

He grabs your jaw and forces you to look at him. You avert your eyes because you just can't stand how he looks at you, almost like you're something precious. "Tell me anyway," he says.

You tremble and slip your hand between his legs, gulp and answer, "Really bad, you jerk."

"Good boy," he sighs, leaning into your hand.

You hate that it thrills you to be called that, but whether you'll admit it or not, even to yourself, you want to please him. You insist you owe him nothing, but the truth is you owe him everything and that makes it so hard to say no, especially as his hands flick open your jeans.

He arches his eyebrow and you feel some satisfaction at having surprised him.

"No underwear today, my Akihito?"

"What? A guy can't come prepared?"

He smirks (he never smiles) and kisses you as he thumbs the head of your cock. You moan again, louder this time, and cling to his neatly pressed shirt.

He breaks away, leaving you breathless with a whimper escaping your throat. Spreading your legs apart, he kneels before you, tongue darting out to follow his thumb and you have to brace yourself on the desk in order to keep from falling back. Oh God.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me," his voice is practically dripping with smugness because damn it you said that out loud again.

You are about to respond, but he takes the tip of your cock into his mouth and sucks and you think, one of your last coherent thoughts for the afternoon, that he really is rather generous and gives at least as much as he takes in bed... or on the desk, or against the wall, or wherever he sees fit to fuck you senseless.

He sucks you in deep, deeper than you can take him, but then he is much bigger than you are and now you _do_ lose your mind. His tongue caresses the underside of your cock, that sensitive vein and then licks the head, tongue playing in the slit.

"So good, ah! Asami!" you practically scream and it doesn't sound like you at all, sounds like some person that half the time you don't even want to be.

And that is when he stops, rises up off of his knees and kisses you, as deep as he took you in, and you taste yourself and him and has the room just gotten hotter or what?

He leans in so that his lips brush your ear, "Never forget who you belong to, my little Aki." He nibbles your earlobe, sucks on it lightly and then laves his tongue over the shell of your ear before lifting you off the desk and setting your feet on the floor. "Your turn."

And it is only fair, you think as you sink down onto your knees, his hand pushing on the top of your head, but dear God, he just can't do anything gently.

You shake as you undo his belt and unzip his perfectly creased trousers. His arousal is poking out of his black silk boxers and rather than licking it or sucking on it, you simply open your mouth and wait.

He leaves you like that for a long pause, probably just so he can revel in your humiliated position. He strokes one hand through your hair, a paltry gesture of affection, before he enters your mouth, holding the back of your head now.

He thrusts into your mouth, just barely, but it's enough to make tears prickle in your eyes.

"Mmph," you protest, because he's so big it hurts your jaw and honestly, you want him inside of you elsewhere.

"Shh, I know what you want," he says and it's almost soothing, would be so if anybody but him had said it. He pulls your head back, bringing you up and flipping you around so you are bent forward over the desk. He drags his finger between your exposed cheeks and you hiss between your teeth and then there is cool gel replacing his finger.

"That's cold, you bastard."

He hums idly and slips two fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out and stretching you and you admit to yourself for once that this is why you came here. It almost never hurts anymore, it's just the pleasure of him pushing against that one little spot inside of you.

He adds a third finger and you squirm, knowing what comes next.

When his cock enters you, you openly, wantonly moan. Damn him for making you like this even though you know it's not his fault.

You wriggle and thrust back against him and feel so deliciously full and you squeeze him, savoring the grunt he makes since he isn't a very vocal lover.

Heh. Lover. If you could call him that, but there's really nothing else to call him. He's certainly not your boyfriend.

"Oh God," you groan as he pushes in deeper.

"Really, Akihito, there's no need to address me so formally," his voice is full of mirth.

"Shut up, would you and just fuck me."

"So demanding," he chides, but he doesn't stop. Instead, he snakes his hand around and takes your cock into his hand, stroking you rough and fast, all the while pressing against your prostate.

After that, it only takes you a few moments to come and he follows shortly after which is unusual because the majority of the time, he likes to keep going. He doesn't pull out anymore, not since that time you told him not to and you feel so, so full.

He pulls away after simply breathing against you for a moment. He uses a tissue to wipe himself clean before dressing again, as if nothing ever happened. "You need to leave now," he says.

You know he's never really been much for cuddling, but you stare at him dumbfounded. He always at least lets you clean yourself up. "What the hell?"

"I have a very important meeting and it is vital that I attend." He looks you up and down, a glint of smug satisfaction in his eye. "Get dressed now. I don't want to keep them waiting."

You convince yourself that you're not tearing up as you tug your pants back up and you can feel hot sticky fluid trickle down your leg and if there were ever a reason to cry over him, that would be it. So humiliating.

He ushers you out with your tongue full of three words you know wouldn't make a bit of difference to him at all.


	2. Force

You like him here, in your arms. It is the only time you are absolutely sure he is safe.

It would never do to tell him how much you can't resist him. How the half-scared, half-defiant look in his hazel eyes sparks a flame inside you that only grows when you see he's already aroused.

You move toward him and you sometimes wish he'd lower his inhibitions and just admit how much he wants you, particularly when it is so blatant. You lean over him, letting a smirk paint your lips. Such a familiar scene, but one of which you will never tire. Your hips are so close to his, you can feel the heat coming off of him in pulsing waves and you could slam into his tight body at that second if it weren't for his clothes and the fact that you do prefer he enjoy it as well. Despite whatever he might think.

Your eyes dart down to see him slip his hand between his legs and you know that he's not even aware of it, but it just won't do at all so you wrench it away and silly boy, he's so impatient.

"Eager, aren't we, my sweet little Akihito?"

He growls a little, clearly not realizing how much it sounds like a purr. "Sh-shut up."

So you kiss him, slipping your tongue into his mouth, not letting him gain any ground. His mouth is delicious as always, not sweet, but you hate sweets anyway so it doesn't matter. You splay your hands across his back and pull him tight because he might run away at any moment and damn, he's a fast little brat. You never thought you might need a track star for your security team.

With your hand in the small of his back, you push your hips against his just to watch him blush, but there is shame in his eyes and it annoys you. It's the shame that keeps him running away, but for now he's putty in your hands as you shove your knee between his legs and hold him against the wall while your fingers tweak his nipples.

He moans out loud, "Stop that," but it's weak and hardly worth the breath it took him to say.

"No," you reply. He'll give in if you just keep it up. Hell, he'll come if you just keep doing what you're doing. He's so easily pleasured, it's almost not enjoyable for you.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Don't you?" You tug tightly on one of his hardened nipples and watch the way he throws his head back and how he doesn't even notice that he practically gave himself a concussion against the wall. You want more, his reactions fuel your fire. "Of you? No."

The surprise reads on his face like a neon sign, so you laugh, maybe a little louder than you should and you immediately question whether you should let things like that slip. If he realizes how important he is to you, he might stay. Might. You hope he'd stay. But more than likely he will end up using it against you. That's what life has taught you, hasn't it? Don't let anyone see. They'll just take advantage. Except Aki isn't - has never been - like that and perhaps that's why you l- well.

You slip your fingers under his chin and marvel at how soft his skin is. You tilt his chin up so he faces you with that sweet, innocent, fuck me look on his face and he's already surrendered to what's about to happen. It's in the way he leans into your touch and that in itself convinces you that this boy is worth keeping.

You idly worry about how much he actually gets to eat as you lift him onto your desk. He's so light, but then he is a very active boy. You like to think you know everything about what he gets up to, but the reality is there are too many hours in the day (and night) and you don't have the men to spare. If only he would stop running off, you could protect him, make him comfortable, give him enough to eat, but it'd be like caging a wild animal. He'd be angry at first, pacing and restless and then he would just be sad, resigned.

That light in his eyes might dim.

But for now, kissing him is... mmm. Your tongue caresses the inside of his mouth and you pull him close to you. Your thirst for the taste of him will never be quenched. But he's holding back, he's always holding back. You slip your hand between his legs and squeeze, wanting more. More of a reaction, more heat, more of him. And really, there's no point in denying that you want all of him. You won't be satisfied with anything else.

He arches into your and whines, "Yes, yes, more." It's beautiful.

"You really are hopeless," you can't help but grin and push your hips into his, "How badly do you want me, Akihito?" Yes. Make him admit it. You'll make him beg. Punish him for making you feel the way you do.

He looks away from you, his face bright red. Like a tomato. The thought makes you smirk. Your hand is still between his legs and his cock is hard as marble. It's probably wildly uncomfortable and this is what you like best because he'll plead to get fucked now.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" he mutters, sounding slightly annoyed.

You grab him and force him to look at you. He averts his eyes anyway. His every expression makes you weaker and weaker to him. He's almost precious in the way he can't look at you. "Tell me anyway."

He begins to shake, biting his lip. Hand tentative, he palms your cock and you lean into him and he smells wonderful. Crisp like soap, but musky with arousal.

"Really bad, you jerk."

You almost laugh. "Good boy." He's so cute it's almost ridiculous. You contemplate forcing him to beg you more, but you haven't seen him for a few days now and the need has been building up inside of you like a storm. You can't risk upsetting him.

Your eyes widen as you undo his jeans. It's not that he rarely surprises you. He is always surprising and that is how he's kept your interested for so long, but it is rare that the surprise is so pleasant. "No underwear today, my Akihito?"

"What? A guy can't come prepared?" There's a smugness in his voice that irritates you, but you smirk as you slip one hand behind his head and pull him in for a kiss. You run your thumb over the head of his cock and drink his moan. Louder this time. Good. Except he is ruining your neatly pressed shirt and you're quite sure you have a business meeting after this. You'll probably be late now, but isn't it delicious the way he melts in your arms?

You pull away from him long enough to slide down to your knees and replace your thumb with your tongue. He is so... delectable. Addictive, unfortunately. You want him to stay, but you want him to stay because he wants to stay. But you know you'll get bored if he stops fighting you. Is it wrong to want to have your cake and eat it too?

"Oh God."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me," you quip easily. He blushes like he didn't know he said it out loud.

He opens his mouth to speak, something bratty no doubt, so you take the tip of his cock into your mouth and suck hard and whatever he was going to say dissolves into a moan. You lave your tongue along the underside of his cock, over that vein, then over the slit in the head. You take him in deeper, letting him thrust against you a little.

"So good, ah! Asami!" It's a barely contained scream and his voice sounds like he's yours. You imagine that for at least that moment, he is.

You stand and kiss him like you'll die if you don't and maybe you will and that scares you. Nothing scares you. He claws at you again and something feral is uncoiling inside of you. He's the only one who has ever made you feel so wild, so out of control.

He's hot and touching him is touching a flame, adrenaline shoots though you as if you've just shot someone and the recoil is almost the same. But you own him, not the other way around. "Never forget who you belong to, my little Aki." You tug on his earlobe with your teeth before sucking on it and then flicking your tongue over the shell. You lift him off the desk and set him on the floor. "Your turn."

Pants falling down his legs, cock out and still hard, he sinks to his knees before you and damn it, he will probably never look more beautiful than he does right then. You place your hand on the top of his head and push him down farther, not missing the glare he sends up at you.

He's so cute as he trembles when he undoes your belt and your slacks and then opens his mouth expectantly and you stand corrected, he is even more lovely than before. And he is becoming so well- trained- whether he knows it or not, you muse as you look down at him. You place one hand on the back of his head and stroke his soft blond hair.

You thrust past his waiting lips far more gently than he deserves and tilt your head back so there's no chance he could see your eyelids fluttering shut at the feel of his warm, wet mouth. Sometimes, he makes you so weak and he of course must be punished for this so you push your cock down his throat just a little farther until you can see tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Mmph," he protests.

"Shh, I know what you want," you say as soothingly as you can. You tug his head back, almost shivering at the cool air of your office against your skin. You drag him up and flip him over, bending him forward on the desk. There are times you prefer to look at him, but this is not one of them. You slip one finger inside of him and dear God he's so fucking tight, even after everything you've put him through.

You pull back just to grab the lubricant you keep in your desk drawer specifically for these occasions. Squeezing the bottle, you let some drip down where your finger just was.

He hisses. "That's cold, you bastard."

You hum a little, pretending for the moment that he's not an ungrateful little brat because he knows you could and have done it without any lubrication. You slip two fingers inside of him, pumping in and out and then another, stretching him open. Though he's still tight, you notice he doesn't grimace in pain anymore.

The moan that tears from his throat when you push yourself into him is so primal and wild and _real_ that you might have come right then if not for your well-practiced control.

And then he thrusts back against you and you grip his hips so tight they'll bruise, but it's nothing new.

"Oh God," he purrs as you start pumping in and out of him.

You laugh low, "Really, Akihito, there's no need to address me so formally," you say, knowing it will drive him crazy which is exactly what you want because he'll be less likely to simply stand there and take it if he's mad.

"Shut up, would you and just fuck me."

Ah, there it is. Exactly what you wanted out of him. "So demanding," you chide sarcastically, but of course, it would be counterintuitive to stop just to spite him. This is what you have wanted for days and you decide then not to go so long without him again, even if he has to be dragged kicking and screaming. It's not as if your men aren't used to it.

The way his head hits the desk and the little whimpers that escape him tell you that you've found that wonderful spot and you take his cock into your hand, stroking him hard and fast until he's coming undone beneath you and his knees noticeably buckle and could anything be more satisfying?

You release control long enough to come inside of him and it feels so good, remembering that first time he asked you not to pull out.

Catching your breath, you remember the exact nature of the business meeting for which you are now undoubtedly late. If these men you are dealing with met Aki... well. You prefer not to constantly imagine the worst case scenario. You wipe yourself with a tissue hurriedly and begin straightening your clothing. "You need to leave now," why is it getting more and more difficult to send him away?

The way he stares at you is... to be honest, it's rather heartbreaking: confused and slightly hurt. "What the hell?" he demands.

You stare back sternly. "I have a very important meeting and it is vital that I attend." Looking at him now with his jeans around his ankles and your seed trickling down his legs, a sense of satisfaction fills you, but you have no time to contemplate it or revel in his disheveled and thoroughly fucked beauty. They'll be here any minute, if they aren't here now and you have to get him out of here. "Get dressed now. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"You're a complete bastard, you know that?" he spits out. He'll get over it, you tell yourself.

You weaken for just a moment though, "I-." You rally and clench your fist. This is for his own good. "Takaba, you need to leave now."

He's visibly upset. You watch him struggle to pull up his pants and storm out of the office with your mouth full of three little words you know wouldn't save him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
